The Adventures Of Joy And Faith
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Joy and Faith were at a lost for life. Watch as the two young adults come to life with each other by their sides! This story should only be three or four chapters long. Try reading In The Moment before reading this. Or you can check out my profile to learn about these two girls. Rated T for language and violence. I suck with summaries! Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This story should only be about three or four chapters. If by some reason, you don't read my other stories, check out my profile. Joy and Faith are described right there. Plus, you will learn about them in this story! Please leave a review, it'll make me very merry! I HAD to say something Christmas-y. So yeah.**

**Since this is not a huge story, I'm not gonna do reviews. And my intros won't be long, if I make them.**

**Also, congratulations to KiwiPunch99! Girl, I am SO HAPPY you're finally out of the hospital! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You remind me of Joy, a much less annoying Joy. You're latest chapter was emotionally sad, BUT I FREAKING MISSED YOU SO WHO GIVES A CRAP!**

**Anyway, I'm done talking. Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOY'S POV<strong>

I was strolling down a path, humming an old tune. Not because I was happy or because I had a good song stuck in my head. I was currently having the worst month of my life. My daddy was dead. My boyfriend was dead. The rest of my family was in Virginia. I was alone. Now, take one look at me and think I'm a sociopath because I'm smiling. I'll give you all the details later.

My name is Johanna Danielle Randall, but I'm more likely referred to as Joy. Corny, I know. I'm downright positive I'm eighteen years old, soon to be nineteen. I was just up in Tennessee with my dad, Jack, and my boyfriend, Conner. I don't want to go into detail on how they died, but let's just say, I made a mistake and they died to protect me.

I was currently in Georgia, no idea what city, headed to Virginia to find the rest of my family. If there was a chance they were still alive, I had to risk it! And if my uncle, Pete, was with everyone, then that's a living guarantee!

Now, why would I seem to be in a good mood? Get some popcorn, story time. **(A story within a story! 0_0)**

My parents split up a few months after I was born, and my mom called custody over us. Us? Yes, I have an older brother, Nick. He was five years older than me. And since Pete was strict and our mom barely had time for him, Nick became attached to me quickly. And then, we moved to Virginia when I was one (We all lived in Tennessee before that). Nick was very smart for his age and skipped a grade. Due to birthday issues, he ended up in second grade. This one guy, Luke, didn't have any friends, so they bonded quickly. Long story short, I grew up with them like villains. We became a trio of troublemakers.

It had a time line. From normal house messes, to ding-dong-ditch, to prank calls, to rolling, to roof jumping and shoplifting! We were our town's worst threat! I was our supporter and mood lifter. They never left me behind, and I'd be the reason everyone had a good day. I was constantly happy, and that spread. Nick and Luke loved me for that.

But every summer, I'd go to Tennessee to live with my dad. You might wonder, why wouldn't Nick come with you? Easy answer, Nick hates my dad. Nothing more to say. I keep a smile on even now, just to give me hope in finding my family. Nick always wants me to smile, even if he's not there with me. So you can bet you're a** I'm gonna smile!

Back to present day. I felt a little awkward, smiling and humming with no one around to see or hear me. I decided to lift my spirits by doing something completely random.

I looked up to the sky, held my hands in the air, and shouted, "OH SWEET HOLY JESUS, BE MY AUDIENCE!" One of the dumbest ideas EVER! Only seconds later, I was surrounded by about ten biters. I pulled out my hammer and mentally cursed myself for being so stupid! I drew out my hammer and swung it at the nearest head.

I killed two more after that one, then kicked the knees of two more, sending them to the ground. I stomped their heads in and prepared to fight the remaining five. I hit one in the head, way to hard. My hammer sunk way to deep into its skull, my hammer was stuck.

I tried, and failed to pull it out. I tried to run, but one huge biter tackled me, chomping his teeth at me. The other three were hobbling closer, I had no chance. I kept trying to push the one off me, but he was too strong and heavy.

I was done for. I was gonna accept my fate, until I heard a loud BOOM! The biter on top of me suddenly got a lot heavier. I then heard three more loud BOOMS! The biters all around me fell dead to the ground. I was safe.

I struggled to push the heavy walker off of me, but somehow, it became lighter. It was yanked off me by another force. I sucked in a large gulp of fresh air. I then looked upon my savior. A girl extended her hand out to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded and took her hand. She pulled me up to my feet.

The girl seemed around my age, and couldn't have been more than an inch shorter than me. She was fairly skinny, and apparently strong. She was very pretty. She had long, straight, light brown hair, with a little red hidden in there. She had small, greenish-brown eyes hidden behind a pair of red-framed glasses. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a peace sign on it, a red ruffle skirt, black leggings, and red flats.

I brushed myself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The girl sighed, "No problem."

Silence.

"Oh, I'm Joy. Joy Randall," I explained, offering my hand. The girl smiled and shook it, "Faith Higgs." I noticed on her teeth, "Are those…?" "Braces?" Faith giggled, "yeah, and I was SO close to getting them off."

Silence again.

I shifted awkwardly, "So…where's your group?" Faith shrugged, "I ran away, to much…uh…let's call it high maintenance. You?" I bit my lip, "I wasn't really is a group. It was me, my dad, and my boyfriend. I'm the last on standing, put it that way." Faith gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

Silence AGAIN!

"Where you heading?" Faith asked me this time. "Virginia, looking for the rest of my family. Where are you going?" Faith crossed her arms, "I WAS going north, but I got turned around. I'm going that way." She then pointed her thumb over her shoulder, behind her. I was confused, "What about your family? Parents, siblings, friends?" Faith looked down, "Parents, but they're most likely dead. I'd rather take my chances somewhere else."

Faith looked really upset now, I felt bad for her. She had no one to depend on, I did. I decided to make an offer, "Would you like to tag along? I mean, power in numbers?" Faith looked back up and smiled, "Sure, if I go any longer without someone to talk to, I'll stir crazy."

"No s**t," I chuckled. Faith nodded in response, "I s**t you not." **(Emilyrose727 reference. What?! I just referenced another author?! "Background blows up")**

So with that, Faith and I headed to Virginia. Sure, we had just met, but I already felt safe and happy around her. I could tell we were gonna be great friends. In the movies, we'd probably look like the cheesy ending. But our story was just beginning. **(Cheesy ending? Check!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! It's time for chapter two! I know I haven't gotten that much feedback, but I ain't complainin'! I wanted to say, it's offical. IN THE MOMENT WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! I'm excited for it, but I still have to finish In The Moment. We'll see how it blows! I know this will go up late at night, but better late than never! Let's get into the reviews!**

**Addibobaddi: Don't worry about the long reviews, I love them! Also, how you summed up Joy's past made me laugh a lot! XD I'd rather you make my descriptions, because mine always suck! **

**Rylee2000: Well, time to read some more! Yeah, another intro like the previous one is here. Except it's not Joy, it's Faith. I hope to see your reviews some more!**

**EmilyRose727: The reference I made of you was to darn funny for me to just ignore! Um...also...In The Moment, Joy had said Faith saved her life and they've been together for a year. The apocalypse has lasted longer than a year. It was funny though! XD**

**Anyway, BACK TO CLICHE NAMED CHARACTER'S STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>FAITH'S POV<strong>

**(Three months later)**

I'll be honest. When I first met Joy, I thought she was gonna be like everyone else. Cold hearted, distant, and hyper focused on surviving. But I realized soon who she really was. Joy was sweet, funny, exciting, and just plain out happy! Everytime I smile at her, those silver-green eyes of hers begin to sparkle and dance. She's shown me that there is still hope in this f**ked up world, and the people in it.

I supposed I should give you my backstory. My dad, Thomas, was an officer in the military and my mom, Ingrid, was blind. They loved each other very much, and never split. But they weren't happy, not one bit. They wanted a real family, and to settle down somewhere. But they couldn't settle down, my dad caused them to move everywhere. So they decided to have me.

When I was born, I don't remember where, my parents originally named me Lynn. My full name was Lynn Mae Higgs. They had raised me in belief that I brought faith to them, so they nicknamed me Faith. Eventually, when I turned nine, I decided to legally change my name. So my current name now is Faith, Faith Lynn Higgs.

Since we moved around a lot, I made myself distant from people at school. I never made a long lasting friend, I was never in a relationship, I was lonely. But I was happy to have my mom and dad, that's all I though I needed.

But the day came I was leaving for college. I was planning to go to UGA, but then all this happened. So I traveled, mostly by my car, to Savannah. I joined this group in an abandoned school. It was safe, well supplied, and well armed. I thought it was a done deal.

But then our leader, I don't dare to say his name, began to make new rules. Anyone not in the age group of 14-55 was put down. Anyone with an advanced medical condiction was put down. And anyone not able to pull their own weight was put down. I was actually trained military wise by my father at a young age. So I could pull double of my own weight. The closest thing I had to a medical condiction was my poor eyesight, but I wore glasses. And I was in the requirred age group, I was eighteen. Though I'm nineteen now.

Anyway, I couldn't live like that. So I decided to speak my mind. I went up to our leader in his office, and expressed my feelings. And I wasn't calm about it, I yelled, swore, and broke some of his things. I was captured and sentenced to death that night. I was locked up in a closed room, with nothing in it. I refuse to remember how, but I broke out and escaped that night. The place was called...Crawford. **(Holy crap! Faith's from Crawford?! MIND BLOWN!)**

It took me awhile before I finally admitted that to Joy, she did the same. Talking about her dad and Conner. How she wanted to find the rest of her family, and why they were seperate. What she'd do to find them.

The more time we spent together, the closer we got. It didn't take long before we became best friends, now we were like family. Joy and I even properly pledged our friendship and sisterhood. This is how it went.

_I herby swear upon my life_

_That I Faith Lynn Higgs/Johanna Danielle Randall_

_Will forever consider Johanna Danielle Randall/Faith Lynn Higgs_

_As my best friend for life_

_And my own sister_

_To protect at all costs_

_To comfort if they're lost_

_To defened in fight_

_To sing with at night_

_To listen to non stop_

_To keep them on top_

_Together we face the world of hell_

_It's our story we'll tell_

_I'll fill you with joy and faith_

_It's you I'd die for._

Cheesy I know, Joy wrote it. To my surprise, Joy writes a lot of stuff. She's writen a song we both sing a lot, and stupid but hilarious poems. She keeps me entertained, I try to do the same.

I like to make sure we have a scedual, because I have BAD OCD. I NEED to know everything is right in order. It's a good thing too, last month was Joy's birthday, and I managed to scrap up a bottle of ,expired, sparkling wine. **(I absolutly LOVE sparkling wine! It IS real wine, but it doesn't have alcohol in it, so I can drink it.) **I also found her a full pack of cigarettes. I didn't like the fact that Joy smoked, but she was happy for her little birthday celebration. My birthday was in six months, so we were currently both nineteen, but I was older than her by half a year.

Anyway, back to present day. Joy and I were at a running stream. "This seems like a good spot, " she declared. It was nice and open, a few boulders in the grass, stepping stones in the stream. Joy was a talented parkourist, and she wanted to teach me.

I've seen what she could do, and most of the time, she'd show off. Joy was a natural show-off, she wanted attention. I wasn't quite sure about doing parkour, but I was like, "F**k it." And I went along with it.

Joy and I dropped our backpacks near a boulder, so no one could come up and steal them. Joy strolled over to the stream and looked at the stones poking out of the water. "This is a good practice run." I looked up, "Crossing the rocks?" Joy laughed, "Sorta like that."

She then rolled up her pant sleeves, "Here, watch." She then sprinted, twirled, and leaped gracefully from stone to stone. She landed on the grassy area on the other side. Then she called, "Don't go as fast as I did, but try not to jumped. Remember how I taught you to bound?"

I nodded, "Yeah, like a deer!" She smiled, "Well, try bounding on each rock, never let your eyes leave your next stone!" I took a deep breath and rolled up my own pant sleeves. I took a graceful leap to on rock, and landed while shaking. Joy crossed her arms, "The jump was good, but the landing needs inprovement. Plan ahead on which stone you'll jump on next, and never stop moving!"

I could do that. I tried again, leaping to a stone. I landed decently, but then hopped to the next one. I kept going, and I kept getting better. "You got it! Keep going! And try a little twirl when you bound." A little twirl.

I jumped and landed backwards on a stone, but I had no balance. I fell backwards into the muddy water with a splash. "Oh sh*t! You okay?" Joy called, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I stood up, soaking wet, "I'm just f**king peachy, Joy!" I sounded really irritated, causing Joy to actually begin to laugh.

I moved my hair out of my face, attempting to wipe my smeared glasses with my already wet shirt. Joy wheezed, "Hold on, I'm comin'." She bounded gracefully from stone. Oh my God, that show-off.

Joy landed on the stone I fell off of and extended her hand to me. "I gottcha." And evil smirk crept onto my face as Joy pulled me up. Once I was standing, I shoved Joy backwards. She stumbled and planted her a** into the stream. I began to laugh, Joy scowled at me, "F**k you, Faith!" But then we both started to howl with laughter.

Joy stood up, and I prepared myself for her to push me back into the water, but instead she just thrashed her arms as if she was a wet dog. "Screw this," Joy chuckled. "I'm done teaching you." I rolled my eyes, that's a thing with Joy, she has a short attention span. But it comes in handy sometimes.

I followed her back to the first side of the stream to grab our stuff. Once we had our backpacks on, we headed back towards to woods. Until we heard something in the distance. Joy and I froze, listening carefully. "Did you hear that?" I asked her in a whisper. Joy nodded, "Yeah, ya think it's a biter?"

I listened out to hear it again. It sounded like a voice, "No, sounds like a person." Then I heard a different voice, I corrected myself, "People." Joy and I ducked behind a brush, considering the noise got louder. They were getting close. Joy nudged me, "Keep your gun ready." I pulled my revolver, locked and loaded with a new full clip. "Armed," I said out of the corner of my mouth.

Sure enough, people came into view. A man and a woman. The man was tall, had long grey hair, a large grey moustache, and a short beard. **(It hasn't fully grown yet.) **He had a green jacket and a brown cap.

The woman was slender, but she had big hips. Her skin was coffee colored **(I added the word coffee just to piss off EmilyRose727)**, she had dark brown eyes, and shoulder lenghted dark hair. She was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie.

"I swear I heard something out here," the old man claimed. The woman cautiously glanced around, "It's probably just a walker. We should leave in before they come." But the man held his hand up, "I'm tellin' ya, Sarita, I heard someone out here!" Joy and I exchanged a glance, then we both nodded.

"Don't move!" I snapped, standing and drawing my gun on the two. Joy stood up as well, her hammer out. The man jumped in surprise, "Holy f**king sh*t!" He reached for his own gun, but I snapped, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Hesitenly, the man growled and put his hands up. The woman he called Sarita followed suit, but was calmer. Joy and I stepped out from the bushes, coming closer to the strangers.

"Who the f**k are you?" the man demended, harshly. Joy scowled, "We were gonna ask you the same, and mind the language." The woman looked frightened, "We are not a threat to you. Please put the gun down." I didn't, but I loosened a bit, "What do you want?" The man was enraged, "Nothing. We heard you two sh*ts yelling and came to check it out."

Talk about rude! I glared at the man, "First of all, it's Faith. Second of all, you shouldn't have snuck up on us." The man grit his teeth, "We didn't f**king sneak up on you, you're the one waving a gun at us!" Joy looked at me, as if she needed me to tell her what to do. I shot her a look, "Back away, Joy."

Joy took a few steps away from the strangers, standing right beside me. I needed to ask one more question, "Any friends we should be aware about?" The woman shook her head, "No, it's just us."

Joy squinted at them, trying to tell if they were lying or not. Joy was good at lying, but could alway tell when someone was lying. I never got anything past her. "You tellin' us the truth?" Joy demanded. Both of the nodded, she then put her hands down, "They ain't lyin' you can put ya gun down now." I hesitated, but I then slipped my gun back in its proper place.

The two put their hands down and relaxed. "Who are you?" I asked calmly. The man still seemed pissed, but not as pissed, "You first." Joy placed her hands on her hips, "I'm Joy, this is Faith." The woman seemed to lighten up, "Pleasure to meet you." I shrugged, "Now it is." Joy smirked at me, at least the lady wasn't hostile.

"My name is Sarita," said the woman. She gestured to the man beside her, "This is Kenny." Kenny crossed his arms, "Where you going?" Joy shrugged, "Nowhere really." Sarita looked around, "Is it just you girls?" I nodded, "Yeah, we've been together for a few months now. What about you?" Kenny made a pfft sound, "None of your concern." Sarita frowned at him, "Kenny! They're just kids!" Joy threw her hands in the air, "WE'RE NINETEEN!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Please excuse her, she overreacts...a lot." Sarita smiled, "She's not the only one." She gestured to Kenny, causing him to snap, "Hey!" Joy and I began to giggle. Kenny glared at us, "F**kers."

"Look, we're sorry we pulled a gun on you. We were just scared," I apologized. Kenny uncrossed his arms, "Damn right." Sarita smacked him, "Kenny, they didn't mean to. You would have done the same." Kenny bit his lip.

Sarita began to negociate with him, "They're so young, we can't leave them here on their own." Kenny glared, "Why not! It's clear they can take care of themselves! We don't know these girls!" Sarita crossed her arms, "If they wanted to actually cause trouble they would've." "What if they have a group? They could be dangerous," Kenny observed. Sarita lifted her chin, "All the more reason we take them with us. Young girls don't need to be with people like them. Haven't you wanted kids around?"

Kenny looked sorrowful with the mention of kids. However Joy waved her hands in the air again, "Hello! Standing right here! And NINETEEN!" I rammed my elbow into her stomach, "Shut up." Sarita flushed, "Sorry, maybe we should just ask you."

Kenny mumbled, "I'm not sure about this..." Sarita stepped closer to us, "Would you like to come with us? It'd probably be safer." I looked at Joy for approval, only recieving a shrug. I relaxed, "You know what? Sure. We'd probably get into less trouble.

Sarita smiled, "Okay then. Let's head north." She and Kenny began to walk, while Joy and I followed behind.

"This is a mistake," we heard Kenny mumble to Sarita. Joy and I smirked and whispered at the sam time, "You have no idea old man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not that proud of this chapter, honestly. I'm sorry if y'all didn't really like it. I'll get back to you all soon with In The Moment and this story! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all to the bone! Take Luck! Lol**


End file.
